The search for treasure
by SUPER M.V2015
Summary: Roy finds a map of a treasure and will have to go look for it, but this adventure will not do it alone, nor will it be an easy search


In the world of Smash, the heroes coexisted among them and they also had battles between them from time to time, however, today was the exception because a swordsman with reddish hair had found a map that indicated a lost treasure and he did not think twice and was in search of that lost treasure.

Roy: "Perfect, maybe I can find this treasure and know what the content is" –he said enthusiastically.

While Roy was walking towards the woods, he came across Link (the more adult version) who was sitting on a trunk reflecting. The swordsman with reddish hair caught the attention of Hyrule's hero, causing it to turn out.

Roy: "Hello Link, how are you?" He said to Hyrule's hero.

Link: "I was just reflecting, nothing important. Where are you going?"

Roy: "I found this map that says that a treasure is hidden, I want to look for it and know its contents" –he said.

Link looked at the map with determination and stood up from the trunk while Roy kept the map.

Link: "Do you want me to accompany you? I have nothing to do"

Roy: "Uhm ... Ok, this will be great" –he said.

Roy and Link walked in a straight line to the forest and only observed trees and more trees, nothing unusual had happened in the crossing of the swordsmen.

Link: "And what do you plan when you find the treasure, Roy?"

Roy: "I have no idea, only curiosity told me to look for the treasure. Also, I'm a bit bored fighting with the same people, I had to do something to kill the boredom"

Link: "And where did you find the map?"

Roy: "I found it when I was on a mission with Marth and Ike, I did not say anything to them since I wanted to look for the treasure on my own and that, besides, they would not believe it"

Link stared at the swordsman with reddish hair and for a moment, they heard crunches coming from behind them. Link and Roy drew their swords and went into defense mode in case it was a threat.

Link: "I think we have company" –he told Roy.

Roy held his sword while watching the bushes shake abruptly and he with Link were ready to attack, of course, if it was not the one who made the noises was none other than Samus Aran and Snake.

Roy: "Samus? Snake? What are you guys doing here?" –he ask a little stunned.

Samus: "Roy, Marth is looking for you for a long time, he told me I had to go with him since they have to fight together" –she said.

Snake: "I'm here because I teamed with the blonde, and I'm a little sore" –he said.

Link: "And why?"

Snake: "Your friend Ganondorf attacked me by surprise" –he said.

Link: "He is not my friend"

Samus: "Well, the point is, why are you guys here?" –She asked.

Link: "I'm accompanying Roy to find a lost treasure" –he explained.

Samus: "Treasure lost?" -Asked her.

Snake: "And what does that treasure contain?"

Roy: "I do not know, only this map says that the treasure is near" –he explained to the soldier.

Snake: "And how close are we talking?" –He said raising an eyebrow.

Roy analyzed the map a little and observed that they were very close to the treasure.

Roy: "Closer than we imagine, let's go" –he said as he went forward.

Roy went to the place where the treasure was and he was looking for something to dig. Samus, Snake and Link simply watched him and Snake shook his head because Roy was digging a bit badly.

Snake: "Boy, I can tell you do not know how to dig" –he said as he approached him –"I'll show you how to dig"

Snake started digging with his own hands and released a large amount of dirt that caused it to fall on the others.

Samus: "Snake! Look where you throw the earth" –she said something annoying.

Snake: "Do not complain, I almost got that treasure"

From there, Snake touched something metallic and deepened his hand more to know that he had found the treasure.

Snake: "Boy, I've already found it" –he said.

Roy: "Great!"

However, Link noted that something had landed in the place where Snake was and the Hyrule's hero had a bad feeling.

Link: "This is not good"

Snake observed a pinkish creature with bulging eyes, a jester's cap, a red bow and wearing huge shoes. Something the soldier could not deny was that this creature looked a bit like Kirby.

Snake: "I do not know, but you remind me of that pink ball with feet" –he said to the creature.

It was at that precise moment when the creature began to laugh loudly making Snake stun a little and watch the creature grow 2 golden wings with two hearts, his bow got bigger and looked like crazy and, unfortunately, He was bigger and has a gold necklace.

Snake: "Oh, sh ..."

The creature hit Snake back and the wrestlers watched the creature who had taken the treasure.

Roy: "Hey, that treasure I found it" –he said to the creature.

Link: "I see, with that is its true form" –he said, causing others to be confused by what he said.

Samus: "What are you talking about, Link?" –She asked.

Link: "Kirby told me once he had confronted that creature, his name is Marx and believe me, you did not want his defeat" –he said.

Snake: "Well, I do not care what happens, I'll finish with that maniacal thing" -he said while taking out some weapons.

Snake shot at Marx, but he simply dodged it and laughed wildly.

Snake: "Damn it"

Roy: "Do not worry, I'll take care of it" –he said as he drew his sword.

The red-haired swordsman ran to where Marx was and slid his sword against him, but Marx did the same as it was with Snake's bullets.

Roy: "Can this thing observe the movements?" –He asked himself.

Samus and Snake started shooting at Marx and Link ran to join Roy and fight together against Marx. Link and Roy slid their swords against Marx while the latter flew, taking with him the treasure, so as not to be attacked by a bazooka on the part of Snake.

Roy: "It can not be, it rose"

Link: "Not by much" –he said as he pulled out a boomerang.

Link's boomerang flew to where Marx was and the latter went flying while Samus attacked him by surprise, causing him to drop the treasure.

Roy: "Well, he dropped the treasure" –he said.

Snake: "Yes, but that thing will go straight to the sh ..."

Samus: "Snake ..." –she said trying to keep the soldier from saying the word.

Snake: "Anyway"

The bullet from Snake's bazooka shot out and he reached Marx, causing a medium explosion and causing him to escape from the place.

Snake: "Hum ... coward" –he said.

Roy ran to where the treasure was and opened it and from there he got a big surprise. Link, Samus and Snake went where Roy was and observed what was in the treasure: lots of gold coins ... of chocolate.

Snake: "Coins of chocolate?" –he ask something incredulous.

Roy: "It was not what I expected, but at least I'm hungry" -he said while taking 2 coins of chocolate.

Link: "Well, at least we did something fun" –he said while scratching the back of his head.

Samus: "I think you're right" –she said.

Snake: "Anyway, we'd better get back" –he said as he left the place.

Samus walked towards where the other fighters were while Link watched Roy carry the treasure.

Roy: "It's been a great experience" –he told Link.

Link: "Yes, I think you're right"

The 4 fighters kept walking and left the forest to go back to where the other fighters were.

Roy: "It was a great treasure hunt" –he said with a smile.


End file.
